


The Devil you Know

by Ferafish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I mean, it's really too short for tags, really loosely implied violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferafish/pseuds/Ferafish
Summary: Stiles would do anything to protect his father.

  Anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is all I have from a plot bunny that bit me a while ago. The idea is that after the 5A finale, when the Sheriff is injured, Stiles ends up tracking down Peter and asking for his help. Stiles ends up promising himself to Peter in return for Peter's help in dealing with Theo and the Dread Doctors. If I had the inspiration to write long stuff, it would be a slow burn, super messed up, Stockholm Syndrome Steter fic. As it is, this is all you get. If anyone wants to pick up this idea, give me a shout.

It wasn’t like Stiles thought he’d never end up here. He hadn’t gone through the trouble of tracking the sociopath of a werewolf for nothing. He figured it was only a matter of time before the man stepped over the line again. But he never figured on it being like this.

He never figured that he’d need Peter’s help.

Stiles knew Peter probably knew he was there. There was no point in stalling any longer. With that thought in mind, he squared his shoulders and knocked.

His heart felt like it was pounding in his throat in the long moments before the door opened.

“I was wondering how long it would take for one of you to find me. Come to cow me into submission? Make sure I haven’t been gnawing on naive teenagers?” Peter drawled, leaning on the doorframe.

It took a few deep breaths for Stiles to find his voice.

“I need your help.”

Stiles knew from the smirk on Peter’s face that he would live to regret this decision.

~*~*~

Theo could smell a strange werewolf as soon as he left the building. His hackles rose. He knew everyone in Scott’s pack, and he knew all the chimeras. Had Scott bitten someone? Had the Dread Doctors continued work behind his back?

The strange wolf was leaning against his car. Despite the man’s casual posture, Theo’s instincts screamed at him to run. Theo continued forward anyways.

“You know, I can understand your ambition to steal Scott’s pack,” the strange wolf said. “Some interesting specimens there. Though I think you hurt yourself, hurting the banshee like that. Not as much as you hurt yourself with Stiles, though.”

“Who are you?” Theo demanded. The wolf simply smirked at him.

“Hurting that boy’s father,” the wolf continued, “that was a mistake. That boy will do anything for his father, even sell his soul to the devil if he thought it would protect him.”

“Who. Are. You?” Theo repeated.

The wolf rolled his neck lazily before standing up straight. “Let’s just say I’ve been called Satan before. And that Stiles really must hate you if he came to me.”


End file.
